clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex
CT-7567, nicknamed Rex, was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars. He worked as a commanding officer in both Torrent Company and in the 501st Legion, always closely following Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano when on missions or in battles. Personality Rex was a very strong-willed clone trooper, and was shown to be very freethinking when compared to other clones. Rex can go so far as to even speaking out of turn to other higher authorities, such as Jedi, about his opinions. Despite this, Rex followed any order without question, as he saw that a mission was always priority. Rex also had a very good friendship with Clone Commander Cody, most likely as to the fact that he was Skywalker's Captain and Cody was Kenobi's Commander. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) Christophsis Captain Rex was first seen during the Battle of Christophsis aiding General Kenobi and Skywalker in holding off a Droid army in the city streets. Rex and his troops held off the Droid Army while Obi-Wan negotiated with the enemy General, and later destroyed them when Anakin and his Padawan deactivated the shield generator protecting the Droids.Earlier Rex was trying to find Slick the clone traitor.While Rex was in the hanger Slick blew up all the Gunships and all the AT-TEs.Then Rex went to look in the control tower with Cody then they noticed that Slick was in the air vent above them so Rex pretended he went outside but then when he heard Slick he came right back in then Rex knocked Slick out and took him to prison. Rescue on Teth Captain Rex and his men again accompanied Anakin and Ahsoka, this time to the planet of Teth on a mission to rescue the Hutt Spawn Rotta. During the mission, the group was ambushed by a large number of Droids, led by Asajj Ventress, and despite being outnumbered Rex never gave up. Even with the odds against them, Rex and his Company scaled the rock wall that held their destination, all the while fighting the droids. The few remaining members of Torrent Company were able to hold off the droids until the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Battalion. Rishi Captain Rex and Commander Cody were assigned to inspect outposts to make sure there was no sign of any Separatist attack. After finishing at one outpost, Cody contacted Kenobi that they were going to report to the Rishi outpost. Rex tried contacting them but it took a while for the troopers to assign. The trooper said the two did not need to inspect the station and that everything was fine. Cody informed the trooper to prepare for their arrival. When they landed, Cody noted there was no deck officer. A clone walking strangely greeted them and said to have a nice return. Rex and Cody looked at each other and said they needed to inspect the whole thing. The clone said they didn't need to. Rex spotted a droid flare noting that there was a droid attack. Rex shot the clone in the head and Cody thought he was crazy. Rex said to relax and took off the helmet, showing a commando droid head. Commando droids fired at them and the two fought the droid's armor. One droid launched a detonator on the platform and Rex and Cody jumped off with their shuttle destroyed. The two saw three figures and Rex ordered them to take off their helmets, to find they were the clone survivors, Hevy, Fives, and Echo. Right as they saw the troopers, a Rishi eel attacked again, but Rex shot it in the eye and it fell dead. Rex felt the eel's eye and had blood on his glove, which he rubbed off on Echo's armor. Cody inquired about their sergeant and they found the three troopers were the only remnants of the station's clone force. Rex planned for an ambush, explaining it was critical to take the outpost as if the Separatists gained control that they could attack Kamino. Rex, Cody, Hevy, Echo, and Fives crept to the outpost and Rex used a commando droid's head to get in. The clones swiftly broke through and destroyed the remaining commando droids in the outpost. However, with the loss of communication with the droids in the outpost, General Grievous ordered reinforcements to be sent to the outpost. With little time left, Hevy, Cody, and Fives took care of the droids as Echo and Rex planted tibanna gas to blow up the outpost, thereby disabling the all-clear signal which would notify the Republic fleet of the attack. With the arrival of the reinforcements, the clones retreated through the vent shafts. However, Rex was not able to link the bomb to its detonator. Hevy volunteered to repair it, but when he saw it was not possible to link the bomb to the hand set, he concluded that he would have to detonate it manually. Thinking Hevy was behind them, Cody, Rex, Fives, and Echo escaped through the vents and got out onto the moon. Upon realizing Hevy wasn't there, Rex ordered Hevy out, but he refused to allow the droids to retake the outpost. Just as they were to go rescue Hevy, the valiant trooper activated the explosives, igniting the tibanna gas and destroying the outpost, also killing himself in the process. The Jedi arrived with the Republic fleet as they saw the base had ceased transmitting and warded off Grievous's fleet. Gunships eventually came to the rescue and the four troopers met with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Echo and Fives were then part of the 501st, under Rex's proud command. Duel of the Droids The ''Twilight received a message from R2-D2, and Rex and the clones were able to track the signal. On Skywalker's order, the group headed to the location of the transmission, Skytop Station, the Confederacy listening post that the Republic had been searching for. Upon entering the station, Skywalker left to search for Artoo, while Tano, Rex, Sergeant Denal and the three other clone troopers were to plant explosives around the station. R3 attempted to open a door protected by a ray shield, but two patrols of battle droids arrived, and Tano and the clones were caught in a crossfire. Rex utilized several EMP Grenades, and the droids were immobilized. However, General Grievous himself appeared, and knocked Tano aside before attacking the clones. Rex and Denal were knocked unconscious, and the other clones were dead . Grievous attempted to deal a death blow to the unconscious Rex; however, a revived Tano quickly stopped Grievous' blow with her own lightsaber. Tano engaged the cyborg general alone, allowing the clones to complete the mission. Upon revival, Rex reported their losses to Tano, and also protested to her intention of engaging Grievous alone, but complied when she gave a direct order. Rex and Denal arrived in the bay and rendezvoused with the Twilight, Skywalker and R3-S6. Skywalker had rescued Artoo, but was alarmed when he learned that Tano had engaged Grievous alone. As the group attempted to find and assist Tano, R3 revealed his true allegiances to the Confederacy and sealed the group inside the hangar, and also activated several Vulture droids. Super battle droids arrived, and Skywalker and the clones took cover behind several crates. Skywalker ordered Rex to trigger the explosives, and Rex complied. Tano soon arrived, and Rex noticed several fuel cells next to the crates. Skywalker hurtled one at the droids with the Force. Rex placed a well-aimed shot on the crate, and it exploded, destroying the droids. Artoo was able to open the door from a set of outer controls, as well as destroy R3-S6 in a duel, and after the Republic forces departed aboard the Twilight, Skywalker went to retrieve the droid in his fighter. Jedi Crash Rex was assigned with the 501st, Anakin, and Ahsoka to rescue Aayla Secura in the Quell system. Rex took a gunship to rescue Aayla and her remaining crew, but they were interfered with rocket droids. One droid destroyed the pilot's cockpit and Rex helped the pilot. Anakin went to destroy some droids and landed on Aayla's cruiser. Without the pilot, Rex's gunship flew out of control and crashed on the cruiser. Ahsoka, Rex, and the other troopers joined Anakin, Aayla, and Bly as they fought. As they battled through the droids on board, they managed to get to the cruiser, but fire was erupting and Anakin used the Force on the gang to protect them. Anakin used the Force on the fire but was blown back and severely injured. Aayla and Ahsoka carried him to the cruiser and they took off. The pilots were killed and the ship flew into hyperspace, leaving the battle. Bly and Ahsoka managed to pilot the cruiser away from a star and they crashed land on Maridun. Ahsoka insisted on protecting Anakin but Aayla told Rex to watch over the Jedi as she, Ahsoka, and Bly went to get some help. At night, Rex was cleaning his gun until Anakin weakly warned him of a beast. Rex looked around and a Mastiff Phalone pinned him down. Rex tried to shoot the beast but it fled by Anakin. In the morning, the Mastiff returned by Ahsoka, Bly, and help arrived by the Lermun came. The healer was Wag Too and his tied up the Phalone and gave help. Rex, Too, Bly, and Ahsoka took Anakin to the village where the Lurmen were curious about the stranger. Trespass Rex with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Orto Plutonia to investigate the disappearance of the clone trooper stationed on the planet. Later the battle occurred between the Talz and Pantoran. Rex was ordered to protect chairman Chi Cho at all costs. During the battle, Rex was forced to retreat from the Talz and Chi Cho was injuried. Until the Jedi with Senator Riyo Chuchi, Chairman Chi Cho died from the injury, and Senator Riyo Chuchi established a peace treaty with the Talz. Blue Shadow Virus When Padmé Amidala and Jar Jar Binks were captured while they were searching for the separatist lab on Naboo. Rex along with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka went to rescued the captive. They succeeded. Mystery of a Thousand Moons When the Republic have captured Dr.Vindi's lab on Naboo, Vindi's droid took one of virus container then put it in the bomb. Then the droid detonated the bomb, which quickly spread the virus throughout the lab. Anakin and Obi-Wan went to Iego and obtain Reeksa root to save their companions. While Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Padmé and many clone troopers were on the lab, they quickly moved to destroy the remaining Battle droids and prevent anything from escaping the lab and releasing the virus. However, after the droids had been dispatched, the virus began to take its toll on Rex, Tano and their men, including the recently infected Senator, Amidala. Fortunately, the Jedi arrived with the antidote. As Rex was being led away on a stretcher, he overheard Obi-Wan Kenobi telling Jar Jar that Senator Amidala had recommended that they give him training to hone his skill with a blaster. Jar Jar was ecstatic, but Rex flatly said he wouldn't train him. Storm Over Ryloth After Wat Tambor gained control of planet of Ryloth, Rex along with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Admiral Wullf Yularen were sent to destroy the blockade and clear a way for the invasion forces to land. Ahsoka led a squadron of V-19 Torrents, however, the separatist reinforcement aarived at the system. Anakin and Yularen ordered Ahsoka to retreat but she disoberyed, later the Resolute was damaged and Admiral Yularen injured. Forcing the Republic to retreat, Ahsoka returned to the cruiser but she lost half of her squadron. Later Rex reported to Anakin that General Mace Windu was requesting a progress report. Anakin then commented that they hadn't made any progress, but went with Rex to deliver their report. Anakin was ordered to continue his attack, Rex was ordered to find Ahsoka, who found her in the medical bay, apologizing to an unconscious Admiral Yularen. Anakin then devised a plan to pilot the Defender alone and ram it into the control ship, leaving only out maneuverable droids in command of the blockade. Rex supported Ahsoka in the command of the rest of the forces. Ahsoka Tano devised a plan to angle the hull of the Resolute toward the blockade, acting as a screen to launch the fighters, and the support of Admiral Yularen boosted her confidence when the navigation officer was doubtful of the plan's chance for success. The plan worked, and after Ahsoka led a successful attack on the remaining frigates in the blockade, the invasion forces arrived, and she dispatched Rex to send a shuttle to retrieve Anakin Skywalker's escape pod. Holocron Heist The Galactic Republic launched an attack on the planet Felucia but defeated by the huge number of Battle Droids, they outnumbered and called for help. The reinforcement under General Plo Koon arrived to evacuated the republic forces on the planet. Rex and Commander Cody evacuated their clone troopers from certain defeat. Before escaping to Coruscant, the Republic had to evacuate Commander Ahsoka Tano's forces. After that, Rex was moved to Coruscant for a while. Padawan Lost Rex, Skywalker and Ahsoka, along with Master Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe traveled to Felucia to take a droid outpost. Koon, Wolffe, and the rest of the Wolfpack attacked the flank and Ahsoka, with a a squad attack the rear, Rex with Skywalker, his men and few Felucian scouts would stage a ambush at the front. The ambush was successful and the outpost was put out of commission, Rex and Skywalker started to look for Ahsoka with no success. Rex and Skywalker were then ordered off the planet. Battle of Umbara In the second half of the Clone Wars, Rex was presented with Phase II clone trooper armor, which he regarded as disposable, wondering if the Republic thought the same about clone troopers. As an accommodation, he made a hybrid of his Phase I and II armor. Shortly after, he along with the 501st legion, were sent to Umbara. He served under Pong Krell when Anakin was temporarily relieved from command: as he had to return to Coruscant by the request from Chancellor Palpatine and the Council of Large. Krell had a dislike for Rex. He often called him "CT-7567" like he did with the rest of the clones. Rex found this disrespectful and thought that Krell believes his men are clones and nothing more. Under the orders of the general, Rex attempted to attack the city with a frontal assault. However, he met mines that killed two of his men (Ringo and Oz) and an Umbara ambush that killed most of his unit. He saved the platoon by pulling out (which went against Krell's orders to advance no matter how stiff the resistance).This allowed the clones to see the Umbarans better and fought them off. Rex was criticized by Krell for not completing the mission. Fives stood up to General Krell telling him he saved this platoon and Rex told him that they didn't lose clones in that mission, they lost men. Although he has loyalty to his command, he also has a loyalty to protect his men. Krell responds by giving Rex a dubious complement. But before Rex and Fives could debate, the Umbarans launched a counter attack. A War On Two Fronts Contacted by the rebels of Onderon, whose ranks include Tano's close friend, Lux Bonteri, The Jedi Council deliberated on aiding them. They concluded to only train the rebels to free Onderon. Anakin chose Rex to accompany the team of himself, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Appearances *The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novel) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *Rookies *ARC Troopers *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Dooku Captured *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Trespass *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Assassin *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Sphere of Influence *The Academy *Overlords *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Water War *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *Friends and Enemies *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Gathering Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Torrent Company Category:Clone Captains